This invention relates in general to coupling means for collars, belts, and the like, and in particular to those coupling means which break-away or decouple when a force of predetermined or greater level is applied to the collar urging the coupling means to decouple.
Advantages and attributes of this invention will be readily discernible upon a reading of the test hereinafter.